Adopted
by gameboy33349
Summary: Is it bad to be in love with your adopted brother? I mean, you're family, but not actually family, sorta. AU Kenlos, possible future Jagan. Rated M for safety, but possibly also for future events.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so excited to do this: new story time! I'll be updating this one alongside _Olympian _after the conclusion of _Dreamscape _(this is just a taste and a test),and don't worry, I haven't forgotten about either, I just have a ton of crap to do lately. If you want a more detailed explanation of this crap and my current update schedule, then check my profile for a better view.

The story will switch between Kendall's and Carlos' points of view (and possibly include James' and Logan's later on) from chapter to chapter, but I'll make sure to put the POV at the top at the beginning of each.

So enough of that. Time to get this new show on the road! This is _Adopted_.

* * *

><p>(Kendall's POV)<p>

The sky was grey as I pulled up outside of the school, my mom's black Volkswagen Beetle pulling up to the sidewalk. I looked out the window at my fellow students scattered out across the pavement, searching for one boy in particular. Upon spotting him standing near the wall, back turned to me, I smiled and stepped out of the car, taking large strides over to clap a hand on his shoulder and leaning down to speak to him on level.

"Hey man, time to go back home, mom's almost got dinner ready," I said to him, and the Latino's eyes lit up brightly.

"Food? Cool!" Carlos picked up his backpack from the ground and waved an enthusiastic goodbye to his soccer teammates Logan and Dak, following me back to the car. I ducked down to get inside, watching as he threw his backpack into the back seat of the small car before sitting down and pushing a button on the radio. An adorable little grin crossed his lips as one of his favorite songs came on, his hands grabbing at the volume knob and spinning it wildly to the right as the sounds got louder. He bobbed his head up and down, feeling the rhythms and beginning to beatbox along with the music as I sang the words loudly to the car.

"_I love the way you're talkin'._

_I'm lovin' what'cha doin' boy._

_I don't fall easy often._

_I never had a love like you before._"

The two of us always did that. He would hear a song on the radio that he liked, then the volume would go up and he would start to beatbox and I would sing out all the words that I could remember or hit the notes for. That was usually all of them, even the ones with female leads. If the song turned into rap, he would take over and I would continue the beatbox, his lips moving quickly along with the rapid phrases. Our school had a choir program, but neither of us wanted to do choral stuff; we wanted rock and other exciting music. After a lot of thought, we ended up gathering together our entire friend group and forming an A Cappella group that we called "The Counterpoints", our group easily gaining popularity and soon getting invited to perform for halftime entertainment at our home football games.

We kept the song up, eventually switching parts as a rap began. I glanced over and saw him raise an eyebrow at me every time he said something that involved innuendo.

"_We could party all night night._

_Wanna spend the night night._

_Well, you be my type_

_By the end of the night_

_We can pillow fight._

_Yo' kisses real nice._

_Come closer cuz I don't bite._

_You talkin' how I like._

_You play daddy, I'll play wife._"

We kept up until the song ended, switching back to his beatbox and my singing, the car slowing to a stop at a red light as the last word rang out in the small space. Turning to look at each other, we both took a deep breath before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Dude, that was great!" Carlos wrapped an arm around my shoulders, lightly punching my arm. "Your voice is amazing as always!"

"Hey, it wouldn't have been anything without the sick beatbox and rap you threw down there," I replied, shooting him a Knight family trademarked grin. He blushed a bit, pulling me closer into the hug with brown orbs suddenly looking directly into my eyes longingly. He raised his head and placed his lips against my own, and I moaned loudly into the kiss, feeling my blood rushing downward. His hand snaked down my front to rub at the growing bulge in my pants, tan fingers dancing their way over each of my abs as they made their way down. I groaned once more.

"Carlos, I have to drive…"

"Shhhh," he whispered, attempting to slip his hand beneath the waistband of my jeans. "Just give me five minutes. Let me do all the work." I moaned louder into the small space, feeling his hand wrap around-

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!** Carlos snapped back into his seat, shrinking down a little and leaving me flustered and extremely hard. I regained my composure and looked up. The light was green, and some jackass in a giant truck behind us was honking at us to get moving. The bastard… ruining our sort of enjoyable moment… then again, I didn't know how long we had been sitting at the light and not moving for the green.

The rest of the drive was silent except for the radio, something that really bugged me. When Carlos gets embarrassed, depressed, or nervous, he gets _really _quiet. His usually boisterous and daredevil attitude disappears and he goes on full lockdown, not talking to anyone and being careful about everything. Even when his favorite song came on he didn't say a thing, but I did notice his head slightly bobbing up and down along with the beat. We pulled into the driveway, and I watched as he snatched his bag from the back and bolted into the house, probably heading to our shared bedroom. I stepped out and sighed, grabbing my keys from the ignition and heading inside after him.

Carlos had been my brother for what was coming on fourteen years by that point. My mom adopted him from an orphanage about two hours from our house when I was three. I still have no idea why he was orphaned, my mom won't tell either of us. He's two months younger than I am and completely biologically unrelated, but our family treats him like he's my twin brother. Just between the two of us, we know each other's strengths, weaknesses, guilty pleasures… you name it, we know it about each other. I know that he's extremely ticklish and love chocolate, and he knows that I'm a hockey nut that just needs someone to cuddle with if I get sad. And he's happy to oblige for that last one.

The two of us also have a secret that we hide from everyone else- we're in love with each other. At first, it just started with two extremely horny fifteen-year-old boys that needed a not-really-innocent way for us both to get some much-needed pleasure, but it quickly developed past that into love that went past just family. We had to keep it a secret though. It's not that my mom wouldn't accept it; she would praise it for that matter, she's an extreme liberal and avid supporter of homosexual rights. I think she would just find it wrong to be in love the way we are. But we aren't _actually_ related, so it's not incest, right? …Right?

After saying hi to mom and little sister Katie, I walked down the back hall into our bedroom, finding Carlos laying in my bunk with his body under the covers and facing toward the wall. I smiled and tiptoed over, sitting down next to the lump under the comforter and placing a soothing hand where I guessed the center of his back was. As my hand began to move, I heard a sigh of relief and release, and a bit of the pressure in my head released as well. We were connected in that way too: whenever one of us felt sad, the other one's mood quickly turned just as sour. His breathing slowed down, and he pulled his head out from under the blanket.

"I'm sorry for getting us honked at Kenny. Do you forgive me?" He looked up at me with big watery eyes and began to sniffle. I just offered my regular grin to him, and he flung himself forward into my arms, wrapping his own arms around my shoulders. I felt his lips turn upward into one of his adorable smiles and then a kiss fell onto my neck.

"I love you Kendall."

"I love you too Carlos." My hand traveled up and down the length of his back a couple times before I pulled him back in front of me and placed a sweet little kiss on his lips. "Now, how about we get us some of that dinner I told you about, hm?" I heard his stomach grumble in agreement, and he blushed lightly before flinging the remaining covers off.

"Hooray for food!" As I watched him scramble off the bed and head to the door, I couldn't help but think how blessed I was to have him as a boyfriend. And brother as well.

* * *

><p>Each morning was a series of ups and downs in the Knight household. Carlos is an early riser, which is quite surprising to Logan and James, and every morning he woke up twenty or so minutes earlier than I would then come and lay in my bed with me until I woke up too. We went over to the bathroom at the same time, and I finished my little morning ritual while he took a shower and then we switched. Occasionally, if we were sure that nobody else was awake, we would take a shower together; but that's only if mom and Katie were in bed.<p>

After getting dressed (and after a quick make-out session in our bedroom), we raced down the stairs, quickly eating our breakfast and rushing out to catch the James bus. A dark blue SUV with heavily tinted windows pulled up in front of us, the window rolling down slightly to reveal Logan wearing a pair of round sunglasses. He smirked and tipped them down along his nose, pushing them back upward shortly after and speaking in a low voice.

"So did you bring the package?" Carlos laughed. I sighed.

"James, unlock the car."

"Answer the question first, Kenny-boy!" he called back with a chuckle, and I groaned. We were going to be late at this rate.

"Logan, you know we don't have time for this. Are you sure you want to get your first tardy _ever_ because of this game?" I totally had him. His face turned white as a ghost as his hand reached out and pushed the unlock button. I grabbed the door handle, ushering my brother into the car before climbing into the back seat myself. James turned his head and flashed me one of his "ten-thousand dollar smiles", as he calls them.

"Where to sir?" the brunet asked with a fake old man voice. I sighed and just stared him down, his smile slowly disappearing. "Spoilsport."

We arrived at school just before the first passing period bell rang, James pulling the car into a parking spot and running after Logan as the pale boy literally jumped out of the door and bolted across the parking lot. The two of us waited for them to be a distance away before I brought my lips down to Carlos'. I pushed my mouth against his with an almost crushing force, hearing him moan loudly into the kiss, causing me to reach out with my tongue and swipe across his bottom lip. Sadly, the Latino shook his head and pulled back.

"Kendall, we gotta go, we're gonna be late at this rate," he said to me somewhat sadly, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the building. After getting inside, he tried to lean up and give me a kiss goodbye, but I stopped him. He look up, confused, and I pointed to a man in a deep black suit with a red tie and white hair. You could practically see the devil horns rising out of Mr. Griffin's hair, our evil and insane principal staring directly at the two of us. Carlos resorted to just giving me a hug goodbye, saying that he would see me after soccer and that I should have a kiss ready for him when we got back home.

I was definitely already prepared to deliver that.

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah. That's the current state of events. Ta-da…

Thank you for beginning to read _Adopted_. I hope you all liked it, it's quite the fun write and I can only think that it'll get better. Just wait a little longer and I promise you'll all like it. Just remember to review for me!

Well, hope you all have a great weekend, because I have lots of writing and work to finish. **Hopefully **I'll have something for Sunday, but you never know. Once more, thanks for reading, please review, and have a wonderful time!

P.S.- In case you're wondering, the song is "All Night Long" by Demi Lovato.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this, I was making sure Dreamscape was done and done. I also had to refigure the plot a bit. And sorry I didn't do it with the mass update on Christmas. Herp-derp.

But anyways, thank you to all these people for waiting so long and favoriting, alerting, and review this story: _rensahannou, pixiejazz, brokenangelwings16, chastityreso, Rocketsfan, Sasu-sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, , CrimsonAkatsukiCloud, Edward Changed Me, GLJ4, saywhattt, TheTruthAboutForeverMore, happykid44, taystwin-14, duckduck4, IamMissy95, Kendalls Logiebear, logngetbetter, SirRCCS, twins1729, clt7brdgfrth, DyingInnocence, hellfirehalo188, BTRlover17, ObsessedwithDannyPhantom,, fancykid, TidusGT, KaylahLily, fuzzybuzz21, ., BEAugust, _and _slowdownlittlelady._ That's a long list, but the again it should be. It's been a long time. ("How have you been? I've been really busy being dead." 20 meaningless points to anyone who can name the reference.)

So yeah, time to go. Chapter 2, away!

* * *

><p>(Carlos' PoV)<p>

"_Dinornis novazealandiae_."

"North Island Giant Moa."

"What's special about it?"

"It's been extinct for over 500 years," I returned, sighing loudly. Logan was helping me review for zoology, but it was honestly killing me to sit and name off birds from the species names that Logan was giving me. We sat at the kitchen table at my house, him holding note cards up in front of me. "Are we almost done? I'm so bored of this..."

"Sorry Carlos, you were the one who asked for help. Anyways, we have a quiz tomorrow over all of these," he replied with a soft smile, holding up a stack of what was at least 250 of the cards, each one with a scientific name on one side and a common name on the other face. "And we're close to near to almost being halfway there. Now, let's get back to business, shall we?" I groaned loudly. "_Dromaius novaehollandiae._"

"Emu, right?"

"Good job. _Struthio camelus._"

"Um…" I paused, my left hand moving back to scratch the side my head. Why did Miss Collins even give us this assignment? It's not like zoology is about learning about… animals… um, right. "Common ostrich?"

"Good, _Apteryx haastii._"

"Kiwi?" Logan tapped the table with the tip of his pencil a couple of times, twirling his other hand in the air.

"More specifically?" He dragged out the last syllable, forcing me to think about it. Yeah, no. Not happening.

"I don't know! There's so many types, I just know that it's one of them." Logan frowned at me, obviously unhappy.

"It's the great spotted kiwi, Carlos. Come on, you should know this, we've been working on the subject for almost two weeks."

"Two weeks isn't enough for me to know all of this!" I replied in an exasperated tone, putting my head in my hands. "I'm so gonna fail this quiz so hard… and how can she call this a quiz? There's like 250 freaking birds on it, we're gonna have to use 3 of those stupid scan-whatevers."

"_Casuarius casuarius_." Oh, Logan ignored me. That's nice of him.

"Isn't that the big blue headed ostrich-thing?" The brunet groaned loudly, placing his hand to his forehead and shaking his head side to side.

"Oh come on, this is the easiest one!"

"Oh really, then what is it?" I shot back at him, growing angry. That's my only problem with Logan. He always assumes that we're as smart as he is, since he "only sees the best in everyone" or whatever. Sadly, he just doesn't understand that I don't catch on easily when it comes to birds. Or studying. Or learning in general for that matter.

"Carlos, the name is right in front of you. It's called the southern cassowary." My eyebrows furrowed.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to get that?"

"It's repeated for you in the scientific name. _Twice._" He pointed to the note card, waving his finger back and forth underneath the name. "_Casuarius._ Cassowary. You hear the similarity there?" He sighed when I just gave him a blank stare. "Look, just trust me, there's a similarity. Now for the next one…" Right then I wished that someone would come save me, and my wish came true almost immediately as I felt a hand on my shoulder. A smile spread across my lips as I looked up at Kendall standing behind my chair.

"Mom says she's gonna start making dinner soon." he said with a smile, bottle green eyes shining beautifully. "It's corndog night." I heard him chuckle at my dreamy sigh.

'_Mmmm… corndogs.'_

The blond glanced across the table at Logan, who was quickly packing away all of his belongings into his backpack. Kendall's head tipped to the side a bit as he donned one of my favorite expressions: his curious face. "You can stay if you want to Logan, we don't mind having a guest." The brunet continued to put stuff into the bag hastily, looking up at Kendall for a second before going back to work.

"Thanks for offering, but it's later than I thought and I have a paper to write for AP Government tonight," he returned as he pulled the zipper of his backpack shut and hoisted the bag onto his shoulder.

"Need a ride home?"

"Nah, I can walk. It's not that far away and I don't want you to miss your supper." Kendall walked over and placed a hand on Logan's back, guiding him toward the front door.

"Well, thanks for stopping by to help Carlitos with oni... honi..."

"Ornithology. And just so you know, if he's freaking out over it tomorrow, it isn't my fault. I tried to help." I scowled at him and he stuck his tongue out at me as Kendall opened the door.

"Alright you two, enough of that. See you tomorrow Logan."

"Bye Kendall, bye _Carlitos_," he laughed, dragging out my nickname (pet name) as long as he could. He ducked out the door when I threw my pencil at him, sticking his tongue out at me again since I missed and shutting the door behind him. Kendall sighed at me, picking up the pencil and placing it on the kitchen counter as I walked over to him.

"You two should really try to get along better," he said, arms attempting to go down to his sides. I was faster though, placing my body right up against his and looping my own arms up around his shoulders.

"Kenny, it's nothing bad. Me and Logan, we're kinda like brothers." He raised one of his bushy eyebrows, a smirk coming to his face. He pulled me into a tight hug, hands going to the back of my waist as a delivered a quick kiss to his neck.

"We're kinda like brothers too, y'know," he replied, and I laughed lightly.

"Well, that's different." His gaze separated from mine, looking past me at who-knows-what. I brought my eyes down, staring into his white undershirt.

"How so?" Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could hear the smirk on his words. I think he knew exactly what I was going to do next.

"Well, first, I can't do thisto Logan," I replied, squeezing him a little tighter into our hug. He squeezed me back, making me feel a little lightheaded. I just laughed, moving my head out of his chest.

"Second, I can't do _this _to Logan." My hand moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck, pulling his head down to my level. My lips sealed onto his immediately, basically sucking the air out of him. The kiss was passionate and charged, yet soft at the same time, and he didn't resist my attempt to be dominant. He never does. His jaw dropped a little bit, allowing my tongue to move in and explore. It clashed against his tongue for a second, but his submissive actions made it slip around my own.

When the need for air became too great, I let go of his neck and allowed him to stand up straight. The green of his eyes was much harder to see, the pupils blown wide with lust and want. And I just kept fueling it.

"Third," I whispered, voice deep and rough, "I _know _that I can't do _this_ to Logan." My hands left his shoulders completely, trailing down his back for a second before swapping around to the front. My right hand went straight up into his shirt, running over the hard muscle underneath up to his chest to tweak a nipple. My left hand went the opposite direction, groping at the front of his probably now-all-too-tight jeans harshly. His head tipped back a bit in pleasure, small whimpers escaping his lips as my hand moved from the front to the waistband.

"Carlos," he moaned loudly, feeling my hand start to work its way further down. My fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers, fingers brushing against the tip of his length, but suddenly he grabbed my wrist.

Footsteps.

Coming down the hall.

We looked at each other in shock, paralyzed with fear of being discovered right now. A split second later my hands were back to me and I was back in my chair, pencil wiggling nervously on the page of my notebook. Kendall leaned against the counter, pulling his jeans up a little higher and his shirt down a little lower. I motioned with my eyes to the extremely obvious bulge in his pants, his gaze following my own. Once he realized what I was suggesting, his hand shot down to quickly… readjust… finishing just in time for Mama Knight to walk in. She didn't seem to notice my nervously twitching hand or Kendall's flushed and flustered face, simply smiling at us as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"Hey boys, who's ready for corndogs?" We both just smiled awkwardly at her. My pencil continued to wiggle and write nonsensical scribbles on my zoology notes, a few of them catching my attention and slowly turning into doodle-portraits of me and Kendall with random little pictures of cats and food in between. The blond chuckled, obviously having noticed my drawings from over my shoulder. I heard him take a couple of steps toward the doorway, turning my head slightly.

"If you need me, I'll in our room."

"Okay Kendall." Mrs. Knight replied as she scurried around the kitchen. She didn't look over at him, not catching the wink that he shot my way.

* * *

><p>After dinner is usually family TV time, the four of us just gathering around in front of the television to watch an episode of CSI or a movie. Something scary most of the time, as horror or just something bloody is for some unimaginable reason everyone else's favorite genre it seems.<p>

However, tonight was different. Mama Knight and Katie left for a girls' night out, with Kendall and I staying home. As soon as the two of them were out the door, I grabbed Kendall's wrist and pulled him off the couch toward our bedroom.

"Carlos, where are we—" I interrupted him by quickly turned and pulling his head down to my level. My lips crashed into his, causing him to moan loudly into my mouth. When I moved my head away, I smirked at the lustful look in his eyes.

"Now I think you know." I continued to pull him down the hall, and we eventually ended up on his bed in our room. Somehow my shirt had disappeared in the process of getting into the room, but that didn't' matter. My lips attached to the side of the blond's neck, eliciting a moan as I sucked on the salty skin. I kept it up, pulling my head back and smirk deviously when I saw a beautiful dark spot left behind. My hand roamed down his body, roughly palming at his pants. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Carlos, please. Let's—"

The doorbell rang, Kendall face suddenly becoming pale. Goddamnit, why was the universe being such a cockblock today? I released a frustrated grumble. The moment was ruined, the doorbell ringing once more as a stood up off the bed and began to leave the room.

"Um, Carlos. Your shirt." Kendall stared at me with a raised eyebrow, and I searched to floor near the bed. The garment was nowhere in sight, but I did see a glass of water on the nightstand. I dipped my hand in it, running the water through my hair and a bit on my body as I walked out of the room, pulling the front door open when I got to it.

Of course, it was James and Logan. James' eyes went down then back up, raising an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you—"

"I just got out of the shower, okay? What do you two want?" I looked at Logan specifically. "Don't you have a paper to write or something?"

"James came over and reminded me that it isn't due till next week." Logan then scowled at the tall boy. "And when I didn't listen he dragged me out of my house to come pester you two about going to a movie."

"So do you want to come?" James asked, giving a million-dollar smile. I just stared at the tall boy. They had just interrupted the hot moment that Kendall and I were having (even if they didn't know about it) and now James expects us to just up and change… Well, we had nothing better to do now, I certainly wasn't feeling the moment anymore.

"Well, the night I had planned was just ruined, so might as well have an unexpected backup plan." I put emphasis on the word "just", hoping to get the point across. Logan seemed to get it, shrinking back a little, but James kept his smile plastered on his face. Idiot.

"Cool. Go get Kendall, we'll wait in the car." I face-palmed.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>AN: I totally started humming the song from Mulan when I typed "Let's get down to business." And hooray for dominant Carlos in a Kenlos relationship!

For this story, I just want to make one thing clear even though Carlos said it: no, Logan does not hate Carlos or anything. They have the type of brotherly relationship that is the opposite of Kendall's with Carlos. As in, an _actual _brotherly relationship. They're going to bicker and make names and faces at each other, but it's nothing extremely serious. Just a joking type thing.

So yeah. Hope you enjoyed, please review, and I'll see you all next time (1-3 weeks maybe?).


End file.
